


New Work. Same Problems.

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Matt and JJ talk on the jet. Set in between 3x02 and 3x03.





	New Work. Same Problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Mind shows or characters.

JJ sits across from him. Matt can tell she's cold because she's wrapped in a big fluffy blue blanket and has a hot cup of coffee in her hand. "So, what does your wife think of your knew job?" 

Matt smiles at her. He'd always liked JJ. She was always so happy and was able to understand how hard being a parent and an agent was. "Kristy is liking it a lot more. It's not as hard."

"It may seem easy now, but it's not. Trust me." She pulls the blanket tighter around herself. 

"I'm still going to miss a lot of stuff aren't I?" 

She nods her head sadly. "Anyone that works crazy hours does. I've missed so many holidays and big events. It sucks." 

"How does that work with you and Will? He's a detective right?" Matt had heard about JJ's husband a few times and even meet him twice. 

"Yeah. I get asked that a lot. We both work hard to make it work. For us and our boys." JJ confesses. "I'm glad you're on the team." 

"Me too." He knew they also both couldn't wait to get back to their families.


End file.
